NiGHTS Here Kitty, Kitty
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: This is my first story of NiGHTS and it has fan marens in it. Kitty comes from a place long Forgotten to dreamers and with NiGHTS help, she finds a new family and a whole lot of advantures. all because she has purple gems in her palms. R R please. Discontinued perm, Sorry guys and girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

**Summary: Kitty, a little Nightmaren from the land of Forgotten Dreams, is half the size of the other Nightmarens and she feels unwanted and forgotten and after her parents forget her birthday, she ran away and found herself at the Dream Gate, and meets Owl and NiGHTS.**

**What little Kitty doesn't know is that she holds a rare Ideya formed in the Dark Ocean, when Wiseman hears about it, he send Reala to bring the small Nightmaren to him...**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ **

**Part one – Forgotten and Run away**

**. ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty watched as her mother and father went about their day, not even noticing her, she clung to little doll and slowly walked back to her room. Head down and eyes shimmering with tears.**

**This wasn't what a family was meant to be like... they were ment to spend time with their kids and make them happy, and laugh and play and sing, but not Kitty's parents... they just didn't see her, they were always busy trying to finish with something that was too big for her to help out with, they always remembered her Birthday, and that was something Kitty clung too, it was the only time that her family noticed she was there, and spent the whole day with her.**

**Only a few hours from now, they would coming and wake her up, and hold her close, tell her they loved her, tell her that they cared deeply for her, and wish her a happy birthday, and spend the whole day with her, playing games, laughing and making her feel like the cold nights will end.**

**And then the next day, everything was back to the way it was, her parents wouldn't pay attention to her, and leave her to her room.**

**Kitty settled down for the night, her stuffed doll held tightly against her chest, they wouldn't forget her birthday, they just wouldn't...**

**Would they?**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**They didn't come in...**

**Kitty waited, the sun rose high into the sky, then began to sink down again, still her parents didn't come in, Kitty could hear them outside, walking around like a normal day, then they left the house...**

**Kitty waited, and waited, they didn't come back until after the sun had set, they were laughing and talking with each other, they went into their room and locked the door...**

**Kitty felt her little heart break.**

**They had forgotten. Her own parents had forgotten her, Kitty began to cry, her stuffed doll clutched tightly to her chest and her tail curled around her. She had been forgotten by her own parents.**

**Quickly and quietly, pulled on her light blue long sleeved shirt, her pale blue waist coat and pulled her light blue hat. The shirt was a almost twice her size, so the openings dangled over her hands, and the waist coat didn't fasten right, so it was always left open.**

**Picked up her stuffed doll, quietly she left her room, and the house, the place she had called her home, now felt cold, and she felt out of place there, unwanted and unloved...**

**She managed to get to the edge of her garden without running, but after a few minutes, she began running and didn't look back, she ran, far away from her home until she came to a rope bridge, it hung over the Dark Ocean and it didn't look very strong.**

**Kitty swallowed her fear and slowly began to cross the bridge, her small body was light, and thus the old wood of the bridge was able to hold her up, and not brake, it would creek every so often, but other them that, it didn't show any signs of braking.**

**She kept walking across the bridge for what felt like many hours, but kept going, her doll tightly held against her chest, and her eyes still shimmering with tears, the bridge suddenly groaned and Kitty grabbed hold of the side ropes, looking around, she noticed that the bridge was starting to slowly rise up, as if joint to something that was above her.**

**Tightly clutching to her doll, Kitty began walking again, holding tightly to the ropes that held the bridge together, and before long, she saw the end of the bridge, but the last three bits of wood, had fallen trough, leaving only the ropes.**

**Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kitty tightly held onto the rope on the left of the bridge, and began to float, only a few inches from the old wood, and pulled herself along with the ropes, tightly holding the rope in her tiny hands as she made her way end of the bridge.**

**Once she was at the end, she dropped to the ground and began to walk through the huge trees and long grass on this new place. It was quiet, and it smelt clean and nice, and it looked safe. She could hear water and came to an opening that was paved, and had a fountain in the middle.**

"**Well, hello there little one." A voice said and Kitty looked around trying to find who ever had spoken when a large bird flew down and landed on the edge of the fountain. "My name is Owl, may I ask who you are, and where you came from little one?" it asked.**

"**I-I'm Kitty... I came from... from the other side of the bridge..." Kitty said, holding tightly to her doll, as if that would give her courage.**

"**The other side of the bridge? The one that leads over the Dark Ocean to and from the forgotten land of dreams..." Owl said, more to himself then to the small Nightmaren. "Well, little Kitty, Let me be the first to welcome you too the Dream Gate, the place that Visitors come when they are sleeping."**

"**T-thank you, Owl." The little Nightmaren said, as music began to play from somewhere and Owl chuckled.**

"**Hoot Hoo, you need not be afraid, it is only NiGHTS playing his flute."**

"**N-NiGHTS...?"**

**The music got louder and Kitty saw another Nightmaren flying towards them, he was tall, lithe, and slim, dressed head-to-toe in a vibrant shade of purple, with traces of gold, he was wearing what appeared to be a jester's costume, with flare-bottomed leggings with pointed toes, zigzagging patterns on his white sleeves, white buttons at his waist, a gold ruff at his high purple collar, and a pink vest decorated with small stars. Sleek white gloves over his spidery, long-fingered hands, and he wore a jaunty purple jester's cap fitting over his head. A large red diamond sparkled on his chest.**

**The Nightmaren came to rest floating over the top of the fountain, with his hands positioned in a way that suggested he was playing a flute. Kitty could hear the notes that were being played by the Nightmaren.**

**The music stopped and the purple Nightmaren came down to the lower ridge of the fountain, and smiled. "Who's you're new friend, Owl?"**

"**NiGHTS, this young Nightmaren is Kitty; she's from the forgotten land of Dreams beyond the Dark Ocean."**

"**Beyond the Dark Ocean?" NiGHTS asked, looking amazed, "But how did you get here? I thought there was no way to get from there to here."**

"**I... I used the old bridge." Kitty said, and then stiffened when she heard a loud screech.**

**NiGHTS growled, and Owl quickly began to usher the little Nightmaren away from the clearing and into the trees to hide and suddenly they appeared in a beautiful open feild, and a few smaller creatures.**

**They were small and cute like little children, their round, large eyes shone in all the colors of the rainbow, and they had innocent smiles with rosy cheeks, their heads and ears were slightly pointed, and small gold rings floated over them, they also had what appeared to be small wings.**

**They burst into song again once they noticed Owl and the little Nightmaren.**

"**Allow me to welcome you to Nightopia, and introduce the Nightopians, Kitty, they are kind and gently folk who love to play and sing. They are harmless, carefree and very cheerful people." Owl said, as the Nightopians danced and sang around the little Nightmaren, gently tugging at her light blue sleeves to get her to watch them play and sing.**

"**Owl... what made that noise... back at that fountain...?" Kitty asked, remembering how scared it had made her feel.**

"**That was a Nightmaren... slaves to Wiseman the wicked... If you ever hear that sound again, I would advise you to run as far away from it as you can." The old bird said as The Nightopians began to pull Kitty along with them towards the water. "It seems they want you to play with them in the water."**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**NiGHTS found everyone by the water, the Nightopians all curled up sleeping around and on Kitty, who was also sleeping, her long tail wrapped around her and her doll held tightly in her arms. **

"**So Owl, any ideas as to why this little one is here?"**

"**The land of Forgotten Dreams is named that for a reason, it is a place where even the Nightmarens that live that can forget their own family members... my guess is that this little one's patents have forgotten her and thus, she has run away." The old bird said, landing beside the small pile of Nightopians to look at the little Nightmaren more closely.**

**The shirt was acting like a tent, keeping the little one warm while the waist coat acted as an over all, the hat seemed to be the only item of clothing that fit her correctly, and while she was curled up, the hat was shielding her eyes from the moon light.**

**NiGHTS smiled when he heard the little one purring a little. "She's still so young, and yet she crossed the old bridge all by herself... that must have been where those other Nightmarens saw her."**

**Owl nodded. "She would be better staying with someone who can watch over her, since she is so small, the Nightmarens may attack her simply for the fun of it."**

**NiGHTS smiled and nodded. "I'll do what I can, but I don't think the Nightopians will need much convincing that she's not an enemy." He chuckled, watching as two of the Nightopians snuggled closer to Kitty.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty yawned as she woke up, finding that the Nightopians were also waking up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, spotting NiGHTS laying on the ground, sleeping, while Owl was watching the Nightopians in the water.**

**Seeing that she was awake, some of the Nightopians flew over and gently tugged at the sleeves of her shirt to get her to come and play with them. "Playful guys aren't they?" NiGHTS asked, stretching.**

"**They're just like I was when I was a baby..." Kitty said, and then heard her tummy growling. "Hehehe, I forgot to pack some food..."**

**Owl smiled in his way and in a few moments returned with some berries, and a few of the Nightopians followed with some edible mushrooms and fruit for both NiGHTS and Kitty.**

**All unaware that one of the Nightmaren bird was watching.**

**As they ate, NiGHTS noticed that Kitty's palms had gems in them, both were the same shade of purple and both were circler shaped and they were exactly the same size.**

**Owl also noticed. "Kitty, may I see those Gems?" he asked, landing on Kitty's knees.**

"**Sure, but they don't come out... they've been in my hands since I was born." Kitty said, letting Owl look at her gems.**

"**Hummm... these gems... they are fragments from the Purple Ideya!" Owl said, and began to hover over the young Nightmaren. "Do you know what that Ideya symbolises, little one?" Kitty shook her head. "The purple Ideya symbolises Love. It is, as far as recorded, not an Ideya that comes from the heart of a Visitors unless something terrible has happened in their past to a member of their family." The old bird explained. "It is now a very rare and very uncommon gift to see such an Ideya in a Nightmaren or a Visitor."**

**Kitty would have said something, but the Nightopians suddenly started flying away from the water making frightened sounds, leaving NiGHTS, Owl and Kitty in the feild. The ground shook and Kitty looked around. "What's happening?"**

"**It's the Nightmarens!" Owl said, as a portal opened in front of them and a red and black jester appeared.**

"**Reala." NiGHTS growled, and stepped in front of the little Nightmaren as Owl helped the little one to get up. "What do you want?"**

"**Master Wiseman wants the child." Reala said and NiGHTS growled again. Kitty pulled her doll to her chest and wrapped her long tail around herself, "Hand her over."**

"**If you want her, come and get her." NiGHTS snapped, quickly picking the little Nightmaren up and taking off flying, Owl following close behind.**

**Reala smirked. "Get them!"**

**NiGHTS flew as fast as he could; tightly holding Kitty to him, Owl glanced back and hooted, "They're catching up NiGHTS... We have to get Kitty out of here!"**

"**Who is he?" Kitty asked as Reala slowly began to close the gap between them.**

"**Reala, if you ever see him, or hear him, you must run. He's Wiseman's most loyal servant and has no quells in killing for the sake of it." Owl said and noticed the gap was closing faster.**

"**HIT THE DIRT!" Someone suddenly shouted and a winged Nightmaren flew down, kicking Reala away while NiGHTS and Owl came face to face with a very large Nightmaren, with big blue eyes, a long hat on his head and a friendly smile on his face.**

"**Vice! BomBar!" NiGHTS sighed, relieved that they had run into the other rebel Nightmarens.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^**

**Part two – The Rebels and The Enemies**

**. ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty was amazed at the size of the Nightmaren that now protected her while NiGHTS and the second Nightmaren fought with Reala and the Night-birds. He was huge, but something about him made Kitty feel safe, maybe it was the friendly smile he wore, or the fact he was shielding her, Owl and several Nightopians from the fight.**

**Owl hooted. "Thank you, BomBar. But what are you and Vice doing here?" he asked quietly.**

"**We were having a little relaxing day, when we heard those over grown birds skreeching, came to check it out and find you, NiGHTS and this little one running from Reala... figured we'd help out." BomBar said, smacking one of the Night-birds away from them.**

"**Take a hick Reala!" the other Nightmaren said, drop kicking the red jester.**

"**You'll pay for this Vice!" Reala shouted, and flew away.**

**Vice smirked and turned to NiGHTS and BomBar, spotting the little Nightmaren that was being used as a climbing frame by the Nightopians; he looked to NiGHTS with a puzzled look. "Who's the little one?"**

"**That's Kitty. She's from the forgotten land of Dreams." NiGHTS said, watching the Nightopians tug and pull at Kitty's shirt, singing and playing in their way. "We better get her back home, no telling when Reala or Wiseman will attack again."**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**NiGHTS smiled as Kitty snuggled into his chest; she had fallen asleep some time ago, unaware that they were flying throught Delight City. "I guess Will's city became useful after all." He said, carrying the little Nightmaren into the part of the city with the neon lights.**

**Vice smiled and turned to Owl. "I thought the forgotten land of Dreams was just a story."**

"**And I told you it wasn't, it's the place the Visitors go when they can no longer come to the Dream Gate." The old bird said, catching Kitty's doll before it fell to the ground, and gently laying it over the little one.**

"**She's so young... why was Reala after her?" BomBar asked.**

"**She has the Purple Ideya within her, if Wiseman got hold of it, he'd be able to destroy Nightopia and everything in it, including us." Owl said.**

**Vice looked a little confused.**

"**The Purple Ideya symbolises love, and love can drive anyone to do almost anything, including kill all things around them. Kitty's palms have fragments of the Purple Ideya in them, and when she gets older and learns to use her powers as a Nightmaren, she will be stronger then Wiseman. If he takes control over her, he will use her powers to destroy everything." Owl explained.**

"**And that is why I'm going to be watching over her." NiGHTS said with a smile, Kitty stirred and began to wake up, rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt.**

"**Where are we?" she asked looking around as NiGHTS carried her, her tail slowly swishing left to right as she looked around.**

"**This is Delight City." Owl said, and then began to explain how Delight City had been created and how the Rebels had made it their base to stop Wiseman from Destroying Nightopia.**

**Kitty listened and managed to get some questions in when Owl took a breath every now and then. Vice and BomBar were amazed that she could keep up with Owl at all, While NiGHTS smiled and held the little Nightmaren safely as they landed on one of the streets.**

"**I'll tell her the rest, Owl." He said and after saying good bye to the other Nightmarens, NiGHTS headed off to his 'home' in the City. Kitty didn't make any sound of complaint, her tail swishing left to right, watching as a few other Nightmarens all different colours, shapes and sizes go about their jobs in the City.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Later that evening, NiGHTS was playing his flute for Kitty while two Nightopians sung quietly for her, Kitty was curled up in a little bed near the window, her little doll next to her. NiGHTS had lent her a light top to wear while her clothes were washed and dried, and curently, Kitty was snuggled up safely, sleeping.**

**Her hat was sat on the bed post showing that Kitty had shoulder length dark blond hair, and two small horns sticking out of her head the hat made them look like pointed ears and was no doubt where Kitty's name came from.**

**With a soft moan, Kitty curled tighter and snuggled deeper into the bed, little hands holding her doll close.**

**NiGHTS felt his heart warm and a wave of protectiveness swim over his body, the little Nightmaren was far too young to survive and grow properly under Wiseman's wicked and cruel ways, and Reala wasn't the only Nightmaren who could take Kitty.**

**NiGHTS clenched his fists and sat on the bed beside Kitty, gently stroking her face. Kitty smiled in her sleep and moved closer to the touch, NiGHTS smiled a little, he'd do what he could to protect them, and he was sure the other Rebels would do the same.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**BomBar awoke to hear laughter outside his window, looking down he saw Kitty and a few Nightopians playing a game of chase while Owl kept watch. He smiled and after quickly dressing, he flew down into the streets and hovered by Owl.**

"**The other Nightmarens under Wiseman's control will surly try to take her if they ever spot her alone, Owl, where is NiGHTS?" he asked.**

"**He and Vice are informing the others here about Kitty, we came here to wake you to ask if you would watch her for a few hours while we set up a better defence to protect Kitty." The old bird said.**

**BomBar chuckled. "If NiGHTS wants me to watch her, then I'll watch her." he said, and watched Owl fly off, two of the Nightopians noticed him and began to sing, the others laughed and chirped.**

**A short time later, BomBar had taken them outside to play in the warm sun shine and the once small group of Nightopians had grown bigger, all wanting to play with Kitty. BomBar sat hovering a few steps away from them all, playing a soft tune on his Saxophone.**

**The Nightopians suddenly scattered and Kitty gasped. BomBar moved quickly and pulled Kitty away from teh opening pit that had appeared in the ground before them, he growled and hid Kitty with his long coat.**

**A tall second level Nightmaren rose out of the pit, a green and blue cape over a lean body dressed in the same shades of green and blue as his cape. The hat on his head was pointing up and the tips were bent backwards, a golden mask over his red eyes and a wicked smile on his orange face.**

"**Demon." Snarled BomBar, fists clenched as he shielded Kitty from the Nightmaren.**

"**Hello BomBar." Demon chuckled, one clawed hand flicking out to the side the other coming to his chest in a mocking bow. "Hand over the child."**

"**Never." **

"**Then I'll just have to take her." Demon smirked and sent sharp darts at BomBar, smiling when he took them all to protect the little Nightmaren hidden behind him. "You can't hold up forever, BomBar. Hand over the girl and maybe I'll spare you."**

**NiGHTS and Vice arrived just as BomBar was thrown aside, Kitty and the hiding Nightopian were also thrown back by the force of Demons, the green and blue Nightmaren smirked, and moved forward to grab Kitty but was stopped by Vice.**

**NiGHTS took Kitty in his arms and flew up away from Demon, BomBar joined them, "Get her to the Lost Park, NiGHTS we'll deal with Demon."**

"**Right."**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Demon and Reala knelt before Wiseman.**

**They had both failed in retrieving the girl, but both were sure of what they needed to do to capture both the girl and NiGHTS. They just had to wait until Wiseman allowed them to talk before telling him.**

**Wiseman drew his hands back and watched his two First level Nightmarens. "Tell me how you plan to bring the girl to me, or have you both returned to me with no future plans?" Wiseman asked, as if wanting them to try and make excuses.**

"**Master Wiseman, it seems that NiGHTS has a weakness in the child, he will no doubt do anything to protect her." Demon said, keeping his eyes lowered.**

**Reala picked up where Demon left off. "The Child will no doubt try and help NiGHTS at any chance she gets, and thus, our plan is perfect... you will have both the child and NiGHTS soon, Master."**

"**Hmmmm..." Wiseman thought it over and then chuckled. "Very well, but know this, If you fail me, you will both suffer for it."**

"**Yes Master Wiseman."**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^**

**Part three – Never underestimate a child**

**. ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**NiGHTS and Kitty were playing Hide and Seek in The Memory Forest with some of the Nightopians and Owl, so far Kitty was still searching for NiGHTS and Owl was helping her since the forest was so dark, she couldn't quit see where the tree roots were.**

**They heard something screech and hide behind some bushes and watched in horror as NiGHTS was trapped in a cage by Reala and Demon. "Once the girl arrives here to try and free you, we'll have you both and Wiseman will have what he wants." Reala laughed.**

**Demon chuckled and tossed the Key to the cage to the bushes near Kitty and Owl. "The Night-birds will lead the other Rebels on a while goose chase while we deliver you and the girl to Master Wiseman."**

**Kitty and Owl watched as the Two Nightmaren hid themselves in the bushes while a few Nightmaren birds hid in the trees. From their hiding place, Owl and Kitty tried to think of a way to help without getting caught.**

**Kitty gently tugged Owl's sleeve. "I think I know what to do." She said quietly and told him what she thought would help.**

**Owl smiled in his way. "Yes, I believe that might just work." He said and quickly the two set about preparing their plan.**

"**While I distract the Nightmarens, you get into the Cage and help NiGHTS; we'll meet up again in the Aqua Gardens." Owl said and Kitty nodded.**

**She managed to get the Key without a problem and watched as Owl, dressed in her blue Shirt waist coat and hat moved out of the bushes, into view of the Nightmarens and NiGHTS.**

"**Kitty No! You have to get out of here now!"NiGHTS shouted down, not realising the little beak peeking out from under the hat.**

**Demon, Reala and the Night-birds attacked, but failed to see Kitty, dressed in Owl's coat and shirt, climbing up teh chain to NiGHTS cage until it was too late. NiGHTS was Free and with a chuckle, Owl vanished, NiGHTS was quick to follow with Kitty safely held in his arms.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty somehow managed to stay on her feet after NiGHTS and her appeared in Aqua Garden. Owl was already there, waiting for them and after a few minutes, Owl and Kitty were back in their proper cloths.**

"**Whose Idea was that?" NiGHTS asked as Kitty righted her hat.**

"**Kitty is the one who thought of it," Owl said, landing on a nearby rock.**

**NiGHTS smiled and gently patted Kitty's head. "Thank you Kitty."**

**The little Nightmaren smiled with pride. And shook her sleeves to get the feathers Owl had lost out.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Wiseman was furious.**

**Both his First Level Nightmarens had been outsmarted by a child and an old Bird.**

**As punishment, the two were bathing Cerberus and then cleaning the whole castle from top to bottom, inside and out. And he was sorely tempted to have them cleaning the Nightmaren Birds too for such a failure.**

**He was so angry that he didn't notice the large barricaded door behind him shimmer slightly.**

**Beyond that door were the now unused Nightmarens and their realms. He had only allowed Reala to upgrade and become stronger while the others, who had been just as loyal and obedient as Reala, had been locked in their realms and left to fade away.**

**However, one Nightmaren refused to fade...**

**He had managed to escape his room and attempt to save his brothers and sister, but failed, watching in hatred as its Master saved Reala's room and gave him a new rank and the title of hair to the throne of Nightmare while creating new second Level Nightmarens.**

**The Nightmaren gathered what he could of the things he could carry and his cards, and headed out of the Castle, and towards Nightopia. Only one person could help him now, and hopefully help him find a place to stay now that Wiseman had outcast him.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**NiGHTS smiled watching Kitty sleeping in the warm sun, beside her; two Nightopians were also sleeping while he kept watch over them, after a few moments Kitty woke up and stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes with her long sleeves.**

**As Kitty stood up, a Nightopia flew into her arms making scared little sounds, NiGHTS looking to where the Nightopia had come from and stood up, moving protectively in front of Kitty.**

"**Come out, Jackle." He said, and slowly the caped Nightmaren came out. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I... I came to ask you for help... Haven't you noticed that Wiseman hasn't sent myself, Puffy or the others after you in a long time?" the second level asked, staying at a distance.**

**NiGHTS nodded. "I figured you'd all been put down to Third Level Nightmarens..." he said, noticing how angry and upset Jackle looked. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Wiseman locked us in our realms and tried to make us disappear, Clawz, Gulpo, Gillwing and Puffy are gone... I managed to get out before I faded." Jackle said, clenching his fists. "I'm the only one who's left from the old days besides you and Reala now."**

**NiGHTS took it all in and realised Jackle was right, Clawz, Gulpo, Gillwing and Puffy had been the only ones who couldn't have survived Wiseman's rejections, but Jackle was close to being a First Level Nightmaren before NiGHTS, Claris and Elliot had defeated him.**

"**Why come to me?" the purple Nightmaren asked. **

"**Because they were your brothers and sister too and if I can join the Rebels..." Jackle said, bowing his head to try and hide the fact he was hiding tears.**

**Kitty was still scared, but peeked out from behind NiGHTS leg, the Nightopian in her arms also peeking out to look at the second level Nightmaren. Some of the other Nightopians had dared get closer to Jackle and one or two were gently tugging his cape, asking in their language why there were tears in his eyes.**

**NiGHTS also noticed, and came up with a quick idea to test Jackle, it might have seemed cruel, but it was a way to see if what Jackle was saying was true. Turning to Kitty, NiGHTS noticed that the purple fragments were glowing a little, or it might have been the sun light.**

"**Jackle... I can't say yes or no to you joining the Rebels, but I can bring them here to speak and decide what to do now you've asked to join. Can you wait here until we bring them." he asked.**

**As thought, Kitty looked up. "But it isn't nice to leave him here crying." She protested. "What if Reala shows up and hurts him like Demon hurt BomBar?"**

"**Jackle can fight for himself, Kitty. But what I want to know is will he be here when we return." NiGHTS said. **

**Kitty looked at her doll. "I know, if I leave my doll here, Jackle has to stay here to look after it until we get back." She said, her young mind kicking in.**

**NiGHTS mentally smiled, and turned to Jackle. "Can you manage to look after Kitty's doll and the Nightopians while we gather the others?"**

**Jackle nodded. "If that what it takes to prove myself, I shall do it." Jackle said as NiGHTS handed him the doll, and picked Kitty up.**

"**We'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, NiGHTS took off towards the Neon Light city, to gather up the Rebels.**

**Jackle watched them go and sighed, sitting down, he placed to doll on his leg, and began to play his invisible Harmonica, his eyes shut so he didn't notice that the Nightopians were dancing to the tune he was playing.**

**NiGHTS must have thought he'd really leave if he'd left the child's doll here, but Jackle knew it was a deeper reason than that. He'd stay here and wait as long as it took even if it meant he had to sleep here he'd do it.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty watched as NiGHTS spoke with Vice, Owl and BomBar, who was still recovering from the attack from Demon. Owl suggested something and BomBar nodded, NiGHTS seemed to relax and turned to Kitty. **

"**Kitty, BomBar's staying here to look after you while we go get Jackle and your doll. Behave while we're gone, okay?"**

"**I will." NiGHTS smiled and with Vice and Owl, left to fetch Jackle and her doll back.**

**BomBar smiled and patted the space beside him on the bed. "Come on kid, I'll tell you a story while we wait for them to get back." He said and Kitty eagerly climbed up on to the bed and settled beside BomBar.**

**Over the short time that Kitty had been amongst them, BomBar had been like an older brother to her, and a wonderful playmate with her. Whenever NiGHTS or Vice couldn't spare their time, BomBar would look after her.**

**About half way through the story of how NiGHTS had first defeated Wiseman, BomBar heard the Nightopians outside and watched them run away from something, he picked Kitty and carefully moved to the window to see Reala, Demon and some third level Nightmarens heading for them.**

**He was quick to move from the medical wing of the city and to the safer area with the neon lights, he quietly locked and sealed the door to his room and set Kitty down near a vent shaft opening. "Kitty I know you're scared, but I want you to follow the vents out of here and find a place to hide until its safe for you to come out. Can you do that for me?"**

**Kitty was shaking and clung to BomBar's large arm. "But- But if they are looking for me... they'll hurt you to find out where I am... you're still hurt from before..." Kitty said, not wanting to leave BomBar to get hurt alone.**

"**Please Kitty, there isn't any time to talk about it, now please, go through the vents and get out of here. I promise I'll be okay." And with a gentle push, he set Kitty into the Vents. "Be careful and whatever you do, don't come back here, no matter what, you get out of here and hide."**

**Kitty, still scared, nodded and began to crawl through the vent as quickly and quietly as she could.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Jackle was sat under a tree, watching as Vice, NiGHTS and Owl spoke a few feet from him, he got the feeling he'd not be getting help from them by the way Vice kept growling and shaking his head.**

**He sighed and shuffled his cards, playing game of solitaire, Kitty's doll still sat on the ground beside him. He didn't notice that NiGHTS was watching him, the purple Nightmaren caught the doubt in his younger brother's eyes and sighed.**

**A Nightopian suddenly flew head first into NiGHTS and frantically began to pull his sleeve, ****chirping wildly, clearly in distress. "What's he saying?" Vice asked, not understand a word out of the Nightopian.**

"**BomBar and Kitty are in danger at the base... Reala and Demon are there now." Owl said as the Nightopian frantically pulled at NiGHTS's sleeve. Vice and Owl headed back with the Nightopian as fast as they could.**

**Turning to Jackle, NiGHTS noticed he was stood but he made no move to come closer to them. "Reala and Demon are attacking our friends, if you truly want to join us, you'll help us protect them." and with that he flew off towards Delight City.**

**Jackle watched him go and turned to the cards in his hands and the doll that had still been left in his care. Nodding once he picked up the doll, safely storing it in his cape before heading off the way NiGHTS had gone.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty came to the end of the Vents and stopped dead seeing a red boot in the way, swallowing her fear, she moved closer then stopped when she heard BomBar cry out in pain.**

"**Where is the girl, BomBar! Tell us and maybe we'll spare you worthless life." Growled Demon, a cats-cradle in his fingers flowing with black magic, BomBar was trapped within a larger version of the cradle, bleeding and limbs clearly broken.**

"**I have nothing to say to either of you!" BomBar snarled, despite the pain he was still able to see Vice and NiGHTS arrive with Owl not too far behind.**

**Reala yawned mockingly and Demon made short work of trapping them all in his cat-cradle. "Such foolishness... oh well."**

**Gasping, Kitty covered her mouth with her hands, not noticing that her Ideya fragments were starting to glow, she tried to shuffle back in the vents, but her shirt got caught on the side and stopped her moving.**

**Reala heard the quiet gasp and drove his hand into the vents grabbing Kitty's collar and yanking her out of her hiding place. "Well, look at what I found..." the evil jester chuckled, as Kitty struggled. "Master Wiseman will be most please to see you."**

"**Kitty! Let her go Reala!" NiGHTS yelled, and Demon shocked him with his magic.**

"**Hmph! Still more worried for your friends then yourself," Reala said more to himself them anyone, keeping Kitty trapped in his arms. "Master Wiseman will reward us grately for capturing not only the child but you rebels as well."**

**Just as Reala was about to leave with the child, a red card shot by, cutting deep into his arm, and with the sound of moving cloth, Reala felt the little Nightmaren in his grip be pulled free.**

**A blue card sliced straight through Demon's cats-cradle and freed NiGHTS, Vice, Owl and BomBar, NiGHTS and Vice stood ready to fight while Owl did his best to help BomBar stands up, behind them all, Reala caught sight of a very fermillier Second level Nightmaren.**

"**It can't be!" One invisible arm holding Kitty safely covered by his cape while the other held onto his razor sharp cards, "Jackle!"**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^**

**Part four – Upgrades and new friendships**

**. ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Jackle stayed behind the other Nightmarens with BomBar and Owl, helping keep the Third Level Nightmarens away from the injured Nightmaren while Owl told Kitty how to bandage the large cut on BomBar's left arm.**

**Kitty had just finished bandaging up the cut when she heard something above them, looking up she noticed a huge black cloud was heading their way, Reala and Demon smiled, the ground shook and the wind roared around them, Reala and Demon flew to their master's side once he had appeared and bowed.**

**Jackle growled, hiding Kitty with his cape. NiGHTS landed beside him with Vice and BomBar.**

**A deep chuckle filled the air as Wiseman spotted the second level Nightmaren. "Jackle, how amusing to think that you would escape and join your brother... I will give you the chance to join me, take it and you will be given a better body then the one you have now, and become a first level Nightmaren."**

"**Take your offer and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine, Wiseman. If you were true to your words, you'd have up graded the rest of us instead of locking us away and creating new Second levels," Jackle snarled, no seeing NiGHTS's smile.**

**Wiseman's eyes narrowed slightly at the second level's tone, Reala and Demon smirked, knowing they just got silent permission to kill Jackle. "Very well, But know that you have brought your own life to its end."**

**It was then that NiGHTS noticed only five of Wiseman's hands were visible. He looked around trying to spot it, and was too late, as from behind them BomBar was hit hard and sent them all flying forward.**

**Kitty felt something grab her, and tried to struggle free, but the grip was too tight and the struggling tore her shirt in some places. "Now my Nightmarens destroy the rebels and this place."**

**Kitty watched as Reala, Demon, followed by the Second level Nightmarens, Bomamba, Girania, Donbalon, Cerberus, Queen Bella and Chamelan flew through from behind Wiseman and attacked NiGHTS, Vice, Owl, Jackle and BomBar.**

**Jackle growled and let lose his cards, cutting into all of them. "What is this... how is Nightmare has he gotten this strong?" Reala groaned, getting up again.**

"**Hearts that rage with fire are stronger than those that don't, Reala," Jackle snarled, holding the king of hearts, his lucky card and the sharpest. "This is for the others."**

**Wiseman's hand grabbed Jackle, and began to crush him. "I'll send you into oblivion like I did the other failures." He chuckled as Jackle's body began to brake under his tight grip. "You love for them makes you weak, Jackle; it will be what destroys you and these foolish Rebels forever."**

**Sudden pain from one of his other hands made Wiseman howl in pain, his grip on Jackle was lost and the second level Nightmaren fell to the ground, his body broken in many places. He coughed up blood, and managed to look up to see what had hurt Wiseman so much.**

**NiGHTS and the rebels were amazes, Kitty was stood in the air, her palms glowing from the purple Ideya fragments and her eyes were also glowing with the same purple light. She seemed almost possessed when she held her hand up and a wave of purple light knocked the Nightmarens and Wiseman back a few feet, but did nothing to NiGHTS or the rebels, or Jackle.**

**NiGHTS watched as the little Nightmaren floated down to Jackle and gently touched his face, the light on the Purple Ideya seemed to grow and the two were lifted into the air inside a purple orb.**

"**What's happening?" BomBar asked as he watched.**

**Owl examined the orb from a distance. "I believe it's the power of the purple Ideya reacting to Jackle's love for his fellow second lever brothers and sister and Kitty's love for us." He hooted. "The purple Ideya is truly one of the most powerful it seems that it is feeding off Kitty and Jackle's love, and making them stronger."**

**The light slowly died down and everyone nearly had heart attacks.**

**Jackle had been up graded from a second level to a first level Nightmaren, his white and orange cape was now longer and looked to be made of silk, his body was visible now, like Reala, he was muscular, but was colored in light orange, a bronzy colored jacket over his arms.**

**His cards were now smaller, but sharper and the three he held in his fingers looked ready to kill any they touched.**

**Kitty had also undergone some upgrades, she had become taller, and appeared to be older, her shirt was repaired and actually fit her almost perfectly, her waist coat was also fixed, the Ideya fragments were now hidden by light blue gloves on her hands and her tail was gone, her eyes were no longer glowing, but they were slightly larger and they looked to be a darker shade of blue then before.**

**Wiseman tried to grab the two again, but they moved too fast and dodged, Jackle flying right and Kitty left, three cards and a blast if purple light hit the hand that had tried to grab them and Wiseman growled.**

**The two came to hover before NiGHTS and the others, Kitty smiling and Jackle wearing his old grin, showing his teeth were no longer jiggered, instead straight, and perfect safe two fangs that were slightly larger than the rest of his white teeth.**

"**We shall continue this another time, but know that you will pay dearly for this." Wiseman said and vanished along with his Nightmarens.**

**When they were gone, Kitty's Ideya fragments finally stopped glowing and she fainted, NiGHTS caught her and Jackle dropped to his knees, exhorted. **

"**That was... different..." BomBar said, as Vice helped Jackle stand up.**

**NiGHTS nodded. "Let's get inside, Jackle and Kitty need rest and we can ask questions later..." he said and with a smiled, carefully gathered Kitty in his arms and together they headed back to Delight City, where then Nightopians were already fixing what they could of the damages.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Kitty woke up to find she was laying in one of the medical beds, NiGHTS sat in the air beside her, rubbing his face with his hands looking worried. A quick look around, and Kitty noticed they were the only ones in the medical wing.**

"**Ni-NiGHTS... what happened...?" she asked, noticing that her voice had changed, and she sounded older now. NiGHTS smiled as Kitty looked down at herself and tried to find her tail. "And where's my tail...?"**

"**You've been upgraded, Kitty, your tail's gone and you've literally grown up over night." NiGHTS said, gently patting Kitty on the head between her horns, and told her what had happened.**

**Kitty was amazed. "I... I really did that to Wiseman...?" she asked, not quite believing it was true.**

**NiGHTS nodded with a smile. "BomBar, Vice and Owl are all busy helping Jackle set up his room and repair any damages left, I came to see how you were doing..." he said, gently hugging Kitty.**

**Kitty smiled and returned the hug. "Can we go outside?"**

**NiGHTS smiled and nodded, helping Kitty to her feet and together they headed outside into the warm sunshine, a bunch of Nightopians rushed past with one of Vice's large books, and Vice wasn't far behind trying to get the book back. BomBar was playing his Saxophone while Jackle was talking with Owl while the Nightopians explored his cape and played under it.**

**Upon seeing Kitty and NiGHTS some of the Nightopians flew to them and tugged at their sleeves and asked them to play their instruments.**

**NiGHTS played his flute and Kitty played her harp. **

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Still recovering from the purple Ideya attack, Wiseman and his Nightmarens were fuming with rage and humiliation. A child had beaten them all, and Wiseman was in a mood so foul that he was likely to kill the poor fool that dared speak to him.**

**Reala and Demon were tearing up the training room pushing their powers to the max letting their frustration out on the area around them. They had been beaten and humiliated by a child, A CHILD!**

**Growling, Reala turned the training room into a demolition sight. "How could a Child defeat us!"**

"**I don't know, all I do know is when I get my hands on her, she'll wish she was dead." Demon said, dusting himself off, and sitting in the air. "Master Wiseman will deal with her first and once he's done, we'll get our fun."**

"**While that's happening, we'll tear apart those traitors Jackle and NiGHTS." Reala snarled.**

**^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ . ^.^ .**

**Jackle was sat alone on the rooftops of the City, shuffling his cards and doing tricks with them. He was sat out of the light so his shadow wouldn't be cast in Kitty's room while she played her harp, which he was quite happy to listen to from his place.**

**Kitty was sat on her window ledge, her fingers gently plucking at the invisible strings of her harp. One of the Nightopians was sat next to her, when Kitty finished playing, the Nightopian clapped and then flew away, Kitty smiled and settled on her bed.**

**Jackle flew down and gently tapped on the window sill. "Pardon the interruption, Kitty. But I believe this is yours." He said holding out the doll he had been charged with before the fight.**

**Kitty smiled placing the doll beside her pillow on the bed. "Thank you for saving me from Reala... and for all your help." She thanked, and sat cross legged on her bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "You know, after what's happened today?"**

"**I feel kind of strange... I've never had a visible body before... and I've never been able to stay quiet for so long without cackling..." Jackle said and noticed Kitty's room was full of toys, fluffy pillows, blankets and other childish things...**

**Kitty smiled. "Wanna play Go Fish?" she asked, moving to the side so Jackle could come in and sit on her bed.**

**Jackle nodded and settled across from her, dealing out the cards and setting the rest down.**

**That night, a new friendship was formed, and with it came a new feeling in Jackle's heart, a warm and strong light in a dark and cold place. **_**'Is this... what it feels like to be friends... to be happy?'**_

* * *

**So.. yea, my first NiGHTS Ficlet. might do the rest when the muse comes back.**

**Be nice and reveiw if you liek it please ^.^**


	2. Notice to Readers

To all readers

I am not contining this version of the story and many of teh ideas here are now under going a completre revamp, however do not frear I shall be up loading the new version at a later date, so as of now, this story is discontinued.

Many thanks for understanding

Eternal. xxx


End file.
